Destruction
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Diseases can destroy relationships and families. But what if the moment your child decided to be born, you were diagnosed for cancer? Plz plz plz read the last chapter
1. The actual Story

Chris was dressing for the day, when he saw aviva still sleeping. "Hey Aviva?" He saw she was smiling in her sleep, blushing as well. "Aviva?" Chris shook her, and she woke up. "Ah! Chris!" "What?" "You... Scared me there." "Why?" "Cuz..." She blushed, and chris smiled. He smelled of cologne, and aviva smiled. Aviva pulled off the cover of the bed, and stood up. "What time is it?" "6am." "Damn. 5 more minutes." "I'll go get you a coffee." He smirked, and left.

When he returned, aviva was dressed, and combing her hair. "Come on... Lets lay down for a while."

Several hours later, chris was talking to aviva. "So are the disks done?" "Yes chris." She smiled, and threw the disks to jimmy, who sent them off. "Bro what's wrong with you? You seem so attracted to aviva." "Shut up bro." He blushed, and activated, only to have it malfunction. "I'm fine!" He smiled, but fell on the floor. "Aviva. You electrocuted my brother." "Whoops! Bring him back into the tortuga yea?" "Kay."

When he came back, chris was fixing his hair. "What's with my cps?" He smiled, and handed it to aviva. "Probably needs rewiring... Sit down and let me take your medical status. That shock coulda done some harm. She grabbed a stethoscope, and chris took off his shirt and jacket. Lucky for them, the medical room was lonely. "I... I dont think you needed to take your top off." She blushed, and chris grabbed the stethoscope, put it to his chest, and smiled. "Hear it?" "Yea." She wrote it down on paper, and he smiled. "Now let me check your reflexes." She hit his knees, and it hit her. "Ouch..." She rubbed her stomach, and chris smiled. She grabbed a pair of gloves, and felt his stomach. "Nothing there." He smiled, and aviva smiled back. Ok, now to the questions. "You forgot to check there aviva..." "Uh, no, I dont think so." "Dont avoid it baby." He undid his flap, and aviva blushed. "Fine." She gushed, and chris smiled. She felt his dick blushing, and chris smiled. "Nothing there chris... Its fine. Now let me ask you some questions." "Ok." "Sexual life?" "Nope." "Uh... Your weight?" "150 pounds." "Height?" "5, 5." "Allergies?" "None." "Medications?" "Not at the moment." She filled in the rest, and chris saw her run her hand through her hair. "So Aviva..." "Yea?" "What's my prize for being a good boy?" "Here." Aviva handed him a lollipop, and chris smiled. "I'm not a child anymore." "Then what?" "How about a kiss?" "Oh alright." She kissed him, and chris smiled. "Your mouth tastes good." "Uh... Thanks?"

That night, aviva began to fix his cps. She opened the wiring, and found that some cables had burned out, and another cable was just cut apart, so when chris activated it, it shocked him of all the energy rushing through it. So she got to work. 5 hours later, she was asleep on her desk, tools and parts sprawled out on her desk, and an open cps next to her. "Awww..." Chris smiled, and cleaned up, and set the unfinished cps in her desk drawer, locked it, and shut off her computer after saving the file. Chris picked her up, and she shifted in his arms. "Shhh... Its just me chris." He carried her to the room, and set her down, taking her jacket and shoes off in the process. Aviva smiled in her sleep, and Chris covered her up with the covers. He laid down, and smiled.

In the morning, Chris was on the verge of falling off the bed. He fell flat on his face, and groaned. "Damn..." He stood up, and saw Aviva had pushed him off the bed. He chuckled softly, and went to go take a bath. When he exited, he was only wearing a towel, and aviva was awake. He saw her grab some make up, and put it on. "You wear make up?" "Sometimes." She turned, and saw chris, only in his boxers. "What?" "Chris I..." She blushed, and chris smiled. "Like my package?" He pulled off his boxers, and aviva blushed. "Chris put them up before martin sees you." "Fuck him." He pulled aviva down, and she grabbed his neck. "Wanna learn the definition of doggy position?" "Uh..." He turned her over, and slid in. She moaned into the pillow, and Chris grabbed her by the waist.

"You son of a bitch." She smiled, and Chris chuckled. "You loved that." "Yes. Yes I did."

While aviva cleared the plates, chris slapped her ass, and she turned to him. "Is there something you need chris?" She sighed, and he smiled. "Nothin." "Well ok..." She left, and martin looked at him. "The hell is wrong with you Chris?" "Can't help she's hot." He smiled, and left.

A month later, aviva picked up the pregnancy test half asleep. She washed her face to get a clearer view, and sure enough, there were two lines on it. "Oh what am I gonna tell chris? And the crew? They'd never want the baby... Oh, what am I gonna do to you?" She paced around worried, then gulped. "I'll... Just abort it."

So when the time came, aviva left early. Chris felt worried, and tracked her down to an abortion clinic, and asked to see her immediately. The nurse led him to a room, where aviva lay, sad. "Aviva!" Chris hugged her, but she didn't answer. "Why didn't you tell me?" "I dont want you to get mad..." "Aviva id never get mad if you got pregnant. In fact, I always wanted a baby." She looked away. "Why?" He asked, and aviva sighed. "Chris I dont think I'm ready to be a mother." "But that doesn't mean you have to kill it! The poor thing hasn't lived a moment on earth!" "Who's side are you on?" "The baby's side. Its innocent aviva! The poor child." Chris sighed, when the doctor came in. "Sir, we need you to step out." Chris went outside, and sighed. 4 hours later, the doctor called chris. "Uh sir... I know this may come as a shock but it arrived early." "What do you mean?" He was handed a small baby wrapped in a blue blanket, wearing a little white hat. Chris saw he was only wearing a diaper, and with the hat, chris thought he was cold. "And aviva?" "She uh..." "Yes doctor?" "Had complications... And uh... Is under medical induced coma." "What?" "She's in the main hospital. Oh and here." He was handed a black diaper bag, with some things in it.

A week later, chris went to go see aviva. He fed the baby boy with one hand as he caressed aviva's cheek with the other, smiling. The baby cooed and chris knew he had finished drinking. "You hear that aviva? Its your son." He set the boy on her, and he tugged at the oxygen mask. "No son... You're disturbing aviva. Let mommy rest." The baby cooed in response, and went up to her face. He put his hand on her forehead, and cooed to chris. "Yep. Its mommy." He giggled, and chris picked him up. "Nice seein ya aviva! See you next week... Or sooner." He kissed her cheek, and left.

At the bus stop, chris sat the baby on his lap, and put the pacifier in his mouth. An elderly couple watched him as Chris showed the boy the airplane, then call a bird over. The bird landed on his finger, and everyone watched amazed. The boy was especially amazed, and looked at the bird. He jumped in Chris' lap, and he chuckled. He gave the bird to the elderly couple, and they smiled. "You look like Chris Kratt!" "I am THE Chris Kratt." Chris answered with a smile, and held his son in his grip. "Why are you on the bus?" "I find it better than driving in traffic..." He shrugged, and the elderly man smiled. "You look like one good darn pop." "I dont like to boast." Chris shrugged, and the woman smiled. "May I carry him?" "Sure." The woman took the boy, and he cooed happily, giggling at her. "Who's a cute boy?" She smiled, and the boy giggled.

During the bus ride, no one wanted to sit next to chris because of the baby, but one had to, and was surprised the baby just played with his father the whole time, not even crying once. "What's your secret?" "Eh? Oh, I just get to be friends with him, and since I'm pretty much a single father, I dedicate my free time for him."

A year later, Aviva wasn't any better. And it wasn't that, she was better, but it was cancer. Somehow, aviva got it when she was born, but it didn't develop until now. So now, aviva was awake, but never came out from under the covers, because she hated how she looked. She wouldn't let anyone in but chris and the boy, and just seeing them made her cry.

A couple years later, chris sat frustrated with his phone in his hand, making a thousand calls to everyone. "Daddy lets play catch!" "Go to martin I'm busy!" "But daddy?!" "Go to martin! That's an order!" He crashed into martin, and he smiled. "Hey." "Daddy says I have to play with you... He's never played with me!" He began to cry, and martin picked him up. "Aww... Dont cry Joey." "Daddy doesn't love me!" He cried, and martin rocked him. "He loves you, but he's extremely frustrated because of some problems." "But Uncle Martin, daddy never has time for me anymore!" He cried, and martin hugged him. "Hopefully this will all blow over soon, and daddy will have time for you again." He wiped his tears away, and smiled. "Come on. Lets go for a creature adventure." "But what about-" "Lets leave him alone for a while." He told Koki he was taking the boy and creterra, and she nodded."I'll watch you over the monitor." So as they drove, Koki was watching them. "Isn't this nice?" "I guess." He sighed, and martin picked him up. "I want to show you something." He took him to see some monkeys, and a familiar one climbed on his shoulder. "Hey Grabsy! Meet my nephew, Joey." The monkey screeched in happiness, and messed Joey's hair up as well. "He loves doing that." He laughed, and Joey smiled. He took him on a tour around the rainforest, and smiled. "Uncle martin, why is mommy in the hospital all the time?" "You really want to know?" "Yes." "Well you see, your mom has cancer." "Why?" "Mostly cancer comes from genetics." "Why?" "Because... I guess its just the way it is." "Why?" "I'm not a scientist, I'm a biologist." "Uncle?" "Yea?" "What happened to mommy?" "Oh well, you see... There are cells in everything. They make everything. And in your mom's body, there are bad cells." "There are good and bad cells?" "Yea. Like Superheroes and Villians." "Oh.." "And when the bad cells take over, it can cause diseases, like cancer. And the good guys, try to fight back, but if they can't, today we have the help of medicine, which is just the same virus, in the good form." "So.." "And that's why you need your shots." "So I dont get cancer?" "Your chances are kinda low... Ask chris, he should now." Koki smiled softly, seeing how gentle and nice he could be. "Awww..." She watched them, and saw martin took him to the river. "Uncle martin, look what I found!" He showed martin a crab, and he smiled. "I think he's lost." He smiled, and watched Joey build a boat for him. "Here Mr Crabby... Sail away!" Koki giggled, and called them. "Its almost dinner time, you guys should head back." "Ok aunt Koki!" He smiled, and martin smiled. "We'll be there on time Koki." He smiled, and winked.

During dinner, Joey told chris all about his adventure with martin. Chris ate quietly, listening to him. "That's very interesting." Chris fake smiled, and resumed eating.

After dinner, martin heard Chris crying in the little office. "Bro? Everything ok?" "Aviva has a week to live if she doesn't get this surgery that costs thousands of dollars..." "That's a lie bro. Research cheaper places where they do that same surgery." And so he did, and found a reasonable one at 1,500. So he paid, and waited in the hospital waiting room for 13 hours straight. "We have good news sir. The surgery went well, and she's expected to recover soon." The first chris did was run over to her room, and kiss her lips. "You made it honey! You made it!" He cried out, and Aviva awoke. "Huh?" "You're free of cancer!" He cried out again, and hugged her. The doctor watched him smiling, and Chris smiled. "You're a cancer survivor. My cancer survivor..." He showed her the ring, and she smiled. "For... Me?" "Yea... If you accept my proposal." "Wait what?" "Now that you're all better...will you marry me?" "Chris... I... Yes!" The nurses and doctor clapped, and Chris smiled. "Wait. I'm a cancer survivor?" "Yea..." "I feel... Special." She sighed, and chris smiled. "That's because you are special. My special cancer survivor wife..." He hugged her, and smiled. "I love you aviva... Dont leave me... Ever. For another man, a disease, anything." "Same to you Chris..." He nuzzled his nose into her neck, and she smiled brightly, knowing chris was happy that she was alive and well.


	2. PLEASE READ ME

**PLEASE READ ME! ⬇️**

A/N:

Well to be honest, I'd say this story just popped into my mind. I did wanna do something special for my year anniversary actually writing for fan fiction, and well, why not? I know its like 4am and past 12, but hey, it still counts as my celebration. I dont mean this as a joke, but an actual way things could happen in a family. Like with chris and Joey. Aviva's cancer tore them apart for a long 6 years, only having martin Koki and jimmy to support him while his father carried on the bills of his hospitalized mother, and other bills as well. Which actually dohappen, because trust me. The hospital isn't cheap. And with chris and aviva. The abortion that was about to happen was tearing the crew apart as aviva was lying about being pregnant, and when chris found out, he did everything in his power to stop it, but the baby did it himself by being born early. In reality, I doubt that could happen, only an accident. Love and cancer are the world's biggest heart breakers in my opinion. Cancer can tear families, but fix them sometimes. It was short, I think. But it showed the power of true love and diseases, and how somethings trigger your mark on history. Like aviva. She is an inventor no? She could have invented a serum, but then again, she couldn't. She was under pain and suffering, for both her and her future family. So in conclusion. I may be the worlds' biggest erotic Wildkratts story writer (possibly one of the only ones... Dont judge. I'm not boasting. I mean it) But hey, I have a heart. A heart big enough to support cancer, autism, ADHD, ADD, and anything else. Well, if you ever need me to write you a story about any health problems, feel free to pm me or direct message me at instagram chriskratt99 or the fact u just want to hear a nice story, I'm available. I'll do my best to cheer you up.

Anyway, have a happy day! And don't forget. We all matter. Always shout, "I matter!" When you want. Then people will know you're serious about your life, and your future. Happy day! Dont forget to review!


End file.
